Christmas Eve
by laptiteanaelle
Summary: Le réveillon de Noël, de la neige, un parapluie et des paroles échangées à l'abri des flocons.


_Noël est une conspiration pour bien faire sentir aux célibataires qu'ils sont seuls. – Armistead Maupin _

Gregory Lestrade déambulait dans les rues enneigées de Londres, les mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement vouté, essayant de résister au froid qui pénétrait dans son manteau. La neige tombait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et la capitale était à présent recouverte d'une couche épaisse d'un blanc pur. Seules les traces de pas de quelques passants venaient souiller l'harmonie qui s'était installée dans le paysage. Quelques flocons s'étaient posés sur ses vêtements, rendant ses habits à moitiés blancs, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été épargnés et eux aussi étaient presque entièrement recouverts de neige. L'homme continua sa route, ne faisant pas attention à l'environnement qui l'entourait, le regard posé sur le sol. Il frissonna, maudissant ce temps froid, après une dure journée au Yard, tout ce qu'il désirait était de rentrer chez soi et pouvoir passer le réveillon au chaud dans son canapé, seul. Alors qu'il imaginait sa triste soirée, la neige s'arrêta soudainement. Il leva les yeux, se demandant qu'elle était la cause de tout ceci, et croisa deux pupilles bleues-grises, le fixant. L'homme avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et tenait dans sa main un parapluie les abritant tous les deux des chutes de neige.

« - C'est la veille de Noël, pourquoi marchez-vous tel un chien solitaire ? demanda curieusement Mycroft après avoir rencontré « accidentellement » le policier.

- Eh bien, je pourrais vous posez la même question, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Greg avec un sourire en coin.

- Exact, détective inspecteur. Mais je ne célèbre jamais Noël normalement. Plus maintenant. Je préfère être seul. Mais je sais que vous, vous le célébrez, en tout cas vous le célébriez. »

Lestrade soupira et haussa les épaules. Il semblerait que le fait qu'il était divorcé n'était plus un si grand secret, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas au frère de Sherlock ! Pas depuis qu'il avait trouvé exactement cet homme intéressant, alors même que son ancienne situation ne le permettait pas. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Mycroft Holmes était un homme très séduisant. Et Greg ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un faible pour ses tâches de rousseur et ses yeux bleus…

« - Les choses changent tout le temps, donc…

- Donc ? demanda le plus âgé des Holmes, voulant en savoir plus.

- Donc certaines habitudes, de temps en temps, changent aussi, admit Greg

- Les habitudes sont les habitudes pour une raison. On ne peut actuellement pas les modifier facilement, en fait, elles ne changent pas.

- Vous pouvez si vous avez à le faire, soupira à nouveau Lestrade.

- Pour le moment, la seule chose que vous avez à faire est de vous réchauffer. Je vous suggérerais une tasse de thé bien chaude pour y remédier, ou dans votre cas sûrement plutôt un chocolat chaud, non ? »

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mycroft, même si il n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il était en train de demander au policier, en ce moment même. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ? Actuellement, rien de spécial, appart le fait que Mycroft Holmes était déjà depuis plusieurs années tombé sous le charme de Gregory Lestrade…

« - C'est une invitation ? un doux sourire apparu sur les lèvres de plus âgé.

- Eh bien, mon appartement est à l'extrémité de la rue. Et je préfère sans aucun doute un fauteuil chaud installé devant une belle cheminée au temps neigeux et venteux que nous avons là, pas vous ? »

Dieu merci, Lestrade ne pouvais pas deviner la chaleur présente sur les joues de Mycroft et les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le petit moment de silence rendit l'aîné des Holmes presque fou et il ajouta alors :

« - Oh, et ai-je mentionné que le chocolat chaud comprend une grande dose de crème sur le dessus et quelques marshmallows ? C'est exactement comme ça que vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Greg surpris, haussa les sourcils et il sourit timidement, alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller.

« - Mais je croyais que vous ne célébriez jamais Noël et que vous préfériez être seul ? »

Cette question rendit nerveux le politicien et celui-ci se demanda si il ne venait pas de commettre une erreur en faisant une telle proposition au policier.

« - Les choses changent de temps en temps. N'était-ce pas vos propres mots ? répondit-il, s'attendant à obtenir un refus dans les secondes suivantes.

- Oui…c'est vrai. J'ai dit ça. Greg garda son sourire et Mycroft souffla intérieurement, se calmant.

- Alors…nous y allons ? Gregory ? »

Les deux hommes descendirent la rue silencieuse, tous deux protégés sous le parapluie du politicien. Des épaules se frôlèrent doucement, des mains s'entrelacèrent timidement et un sourire de contentement illumina leur visage, rougit autant par la gêne que par le temps.

_La neige apaise tout, on dirait qu'elle porte en elle le silence ou, plutôt, que dans l'espace qui sépare deux flocons, entre les flocons, il y a le silence.- Jon Kalman Stefansson  
><em>


End file.
